Leaving Until
by Lynn RoMancie
Summary: Draco was leaving,and Ginny had to hide,but with whom? Professor McGonagall. Draco left a mark on Ginny,his love. But in order for Harry to defeat Voldemort, Draco had to join his side and leave her. But that wasn't the only supprise he left with her. DMG


**Chapter 1**

"Draco, what are we going to do? I don't want you to leave. What will I do without you?"

"Baby, I have to do this! You know as well as I do that this war won't be won if I am not in Voldemort's good graces. I will return. I'll come back just because of you. I love you."

"I love you too, Draco," and with that, he was gone. He left just like that leaving a sobbing girl behind.

* * *

Severus Snape was searching the dungeons. He was supposed to meet Ginny Weasley twenty minutes ago in his office. When she didn't show up, he got worried. _Where is she?_ he thought._ She was supposed to be here by now. Draco left over an hour ago!_ Finally the Professor found her. She was sleeping with tears staining her angelic-like face. Severus sighed. Gently he picked her up and carried her to his office. 

"You found her!" exclaimed Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes. I didn't want to wake her just yet," spoke Severus. He laid her on the couch that Minerva had just conjured. "What will we do? She can't stay here."

"I realize that, but is there another choice?"

"Minerva, if she stays here, Voldemort will know where to find Harry. Just like what Albus said to us, she must not be near Harry. Her connection with Voldemort is to strong!"

"I have no place to go," whispered Ginny who had just woken up.

"No, you will stay with me this summer," declared McGonagall. "That is the only other option. Severus will stay here at the school. We will go to my house. Just you, Severus and me will be allowed inside. You can learn everything you need to know. I will help you to the best of my abilities. That is the best way to keep you, your family, and Harry safe."

"It fits. It is the only way," said Severus. "I won't be able to come by often, but I will try to stop by once a week."

"Sev, why did this happen to me? Why couldn't this have happened to someone else?" cried Ginny. Snape was over by her and was hugging her in a second.

"There is no reasoning for what happens, except that it happens for a reason."

"What if something happens to him? I love him Sev."

"You and I both know that. He also knows that. As for something happening to him, I will make sure nothing does."

"Thank you Sev."

"Now Ginny, we must leave. We have no time to lose. Is your trunk packed?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes it is. It's in Draco's old room."

"I'll go get it."

"Thank you Professor." Minerva McGonagall just smiled.

Ten minutes later, Minerva, Severus, and Ginny arrived at Minerva's house. It wasn't the nicest house. It looked kind of abandoned looking. It was two stories with a porch in the front.

"Minerva," Snape growled, "are you sure this house is fine to live in."

"Oh Severus, with a little love, it will be as good as new," McGonagall defended her house. "Just you wait. You will see how beautiful it can look. I just haven't been here to keep it alive in a while."

"I'm sure it will look very quaint. I must leave you now." Then, with one final hug for Ginny, he departed.

"What are we supposed to do?" sniffled Ginny.

"Well, I start out by giving you a tour. That is only if you would like one."

"I guess that will be fine."

"Miss Weasley, you must stop worrying about Draco. He will be fine. You will see him again soon, I promise," she paused and than said in a more cheerful voice, "Let us get on with that tour, shall we?"

The house turned out to have 3 bedrooms, 2-½ baths, a small library, a study, and a parlor. The house was in horrible condition though.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, how long has it been since you last lived here?"

"Well Miss Weasley, the last time I was here was the year before I started to teach at Hogwarts. I have been teaching there for twenty-seven years, so that means I haven't visited here in twenty-seven years."

"Why did you keep it? I mean if you continued to teach, why didn't you just try to sell it if you were happy teaching?"

"I guess I didn't sell it because I knew that one day I would return here. When I retired, I had a place to stay. Plus, there are too many memories that I wasn't ready to give up. I guess this place has become apart of me."

"That makes sense."

"I am hoping, now that I am looking at it again, you will help me fix it up. We would have to do everything the muggle way so as not to be looking like we are running away. Also, the little amount of magic we do will make it harder for the Death Eaters to trace us. What do you say, are you up for the challenge?"

"I guess so. It will help me pass the time. Where do I start?"

"How about we each start on our rooms. That way we will each have a clean room to sleep in."

"Sure." Ginny left and went to her room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. The room was just right for her. It had a day bed in the corner, a vanity against the wall and a closet. Dust covered the walls and the floor. Cobwebs were abundant in the corners. The furniture was covered in white sheets of linens. The room was just awful. It was worse than any of the rooms had been at The Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Ginny sighed, "I guess I better get started." With that she started to clean the room. By the end of her first day there, her room was in a barely livable condition. And because Ginny was so exhausted, she slept like a baby that night, without Draco by her side.

* * *

The days continued in a similar manner. She worked cleaning up not only her room, but the outside of the house and getting it back to the state it was in once. After the first day, she barely touched her bedroom; she worked hard creating a scene worthy of glory. She cut back all of the plants, tore out dead ones. Went and found a flower shop and planted a vegetable garden. The front lawn was mown and trees were planted to provide shadow to the house. She even started to scrape off the old paint and repaint the house so that it looked good as new. Her teacher, Professor McGonagall helped her with the outside. The only rooms they used in the house were the kitchen, one bathroom, and their bedrooms. They didn't feel the need to waste time cleaning the other rooms, when they barely walked through them. 

Soon hours had past into days, and days into weeks. Severus Snape was true to his promise and stopped by the house once a week. Every time he left, he gave Ginny a hug and promised to be back the next week. Every week, he didn't disappoint.

Sleep was hard to come by for Ginny. She didn't have the familiar scent helping her drift off to sleep. There wasn't a warm, muscular body lying next to her. She felt as though a piece of her was missing. When Draco left, he took her heart with him, and every night when she went to bed, she was reminded that Draco wasn't there with her. And she dreamed the same memory, every night. For tonight was no different. Ginny woke up in her bed. Sweat covered the sheets, and she lay there, reminiscing on the dream, the nightmare, the last wonderful moment she had with Draco…

"Draco, I love you. You are the most important thing in the world to me. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Ginny," Draco sighed, "I will never leave you and not return. You make my days shine brighter than bright. Tomorrow night I have to return to Voldemort to save my father and mother and help Potter win the war. Knowing that you will be right here waiting for me when everything is done is what will keep me going. Gin, I love you more than you can imagine."

"Draco, make love to me." He did. It was their first and only time. She loved him and he loved her. The day before had been hectic and both knew they might never see each other again. They just wanted one last chance to remember the other before they were separated. Both knew that it would be a long time before they were reunited, but they were willing to do this so they could be together once everything was over…

"I miss you my love…" and she lay back down only to spend the rest of the night staring at the ceiling hoping the end of the war would come soon. Little did she know that the life Draco was living was just as desolate as hers was and he too was staring at the ceiling reminiscing. The only difference was that Draco was reminiscing what he had been through so far…

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Master," spoke Severus Snape, "I have brought one who is fit to work for you."

"Who is this one who you speak of Severus?"

"It is Draco Malfoy, Sir."

"Bring him to me."

"As you wish Master." Severus Snape swept out of the room to where Draco was waiting. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you." Draco nodded and followed Snape out of the into the Dark Lord's hall. The room was large. It consisted of one chair where Voldemort was perched and long windows on one wall that were covered by heavy, black drapes. As soon as Draco stepped into the room, he bowed to Voldemort.

"Draco Malfoy," Voldemort spoke, "have you decided to come to me? Or are you playing a little joke on me? I wonder. Tell me the reason you were brought here to me."

"Master, I was finishing my seventh year when I was approached by the fool Dumbledor. He spoke to me and asked if I wished to join his side. He said that my family would be protected from you and that I would be able to help him. I was thinking about his offer when I decided to speak with my head of house, Severus Snape. I knew that there would be no way out of responding to Dumbledor's offer. I also knew that I never wanted to be under the influence of a muggle-loving human such as himself, and that you were the true master of all wizards and witches. Severus told me to take the offer. I was supposed to make it look like I was one of them, not caring if the muggleborns were allowed into society. I made it look as if I was under the influence of my father and then they had their favorite speaker say that I was just being judged by who my father was. I couldn't have planned it better myself. They welcomed me with open arms and I knew it was just a matter of time before I could come to you and let you in on my findings.

"So here I stand today, asking if you would take me in, as a death eater. The order is fond of me. Slowly they have been letting me know things. They have allowed me to have a high ranking in the ministry and this has helped you so far. I don't know if I will be of much help seeing as I won't be able to take the mark. But, I do know that when the time comes for you to defeat Potter, the-boy-who-won't-die, I will help you provide any information I can."

Voldermort studied Draco for a long time before asking, "Why wouldn't you be able to take my mark?" This was the question that was the one that would bring him into the circle.

"Master, they do a check on every employee of the ministry now. This is how so little of your followers have been allowed a higher standing in it. Once every two weeks, a man comes around to the men, a woman to the women, and searches arms, legs, and torso for your mark. The Death Eaters that are already infesting the Ministry of Magic, won't be able to reach the head of a department, but will be able to work there if they have been cleared on the mark. I am currently in a position of high standing and if I receive your mark, they will put me in Askaban."

"Well then Draco, welcome to my circle. There is one thing…I must have some way to contact you. I will think. Then, I will have Severus get you and then you will be initiated. Until then, young Draco." They were dismissed. It was done. Draco was in the circle.

Draco lived at a flat he bought in Diagon Alley. He slept there and ate there. The rest of his time was spent with his master and at work. Often enough, he relayed messages to The Order of the Phoenix and to Voldemort. He never told Voldemort the full truth, yet he soon was Snape's right hand man. Because Snape found someone so important and murdered Dumbledor, Severus Snape was in favor with the Dark Lord and was his right hand man.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Draco was proud of defying the Tom Riddle. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that Ginny was safe and that one-day they would be reunited. "I miss you, my love."

* * *

**_Hey all, it's Lynn here. I have gotten a new out look on writing. This is why I am starting a new story. Please tell me if you like it. I also want a Beta. Review!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
